Broken Blossoms
by Jayne-Aural
Summary: PreGensomaden fic.  Gonou [Hakkai]x Kanan  oneshot.  Gonou has been mistreated by a student's parent.  How will Kanan react? Sweet nothings and lotsa love.  R & R plzkthnx!


The thin, wood door clacked against its frame, signaling an entrance. A calm, innocent figure stood before the kitchen counter, chopping vegetables for the evening's dinner. This simple sound startled her. She turned toward the source of the interruption, only to find a bright smile and open arms greeting her.

"Kanan!" Cho Gonou exclaimed. Wrapping his arms around her, he knew no sweeter gift. "You look so lovely today. You've even got a bit of sun," the young man noticed, gently swiping a thumb over her pink cheek. "I'm so glad. I was worried you were staying inside too often."

She caught his hand before it strayed far from her face, and cupped it around her cheek, closing her eyes in the comfort of its warmth. Kanan smiled; it was always the shy upturning of her lips that gave Gonou a shiver of emotion. There was so much serenity they brought each other, every day, despite the world that raged about them. Kanan removed Gonou's hand from her face and clasped it in both of her own.

"I went out to water and tend our vegetable garden, Gonou!" A sunny smile went on to review the day's activities, especially highlighting the outdoor ones. Cho Gonou took a seat near her and grinned, listening intently to every word that passed from her delicate lips. "There's only one problem," Kanan mentioned carefully. "I put a flower pot on that windowsill over there, and it broke off. I'm sorry, but my flowers will have to stay on the table for a bit longer. Could you fix it, Gonou?"

"Of course, Kanan. You know I'd do anything if it would make you happy," he responded. "In fact, I believe we'll be able to get out of this place soon, and get a better place. I looked at a home in the next town over, and it seemed very affordable. Isn't that exciting, Kanan?"

"Yes, Gonou. I'm so pleased to hear that. We don't have much here to pack up, so that should make it easy… How was school today?" The young woman stroked her thick braid and waited patiently for the answer to her question. Cho Gonou glanced at the floor for a moment before snapping on his most dazzling smile.

"It was fine! Really, I promise, just fine." His fervor faded as he saw the concern in Kanan's eyes.

"What happened? What's wrong, Gonou? What aren't you telling me?"

"Well…" The young teacher heaved a deep sigh. "…one of the parents came to meet with me. He was upset that his son was receiving such low marks, and he was demanding to know why. I tried to reason with him, but he just wouldn't listen. Now I see where that student learned his bad habits," Gonou detailed, rubbing his left elbow as he spoke.

The young woman immediately took hold of Gonou's sleeve, unbuttoning the wrist and rolling it up his forearm to reveal a large bruise. "What is this? He _hit_ you? How could he do such a thing?"

"Kanan, I'm fine. Just listen to me. He just detoured from talking about his son, to personally attacking my credentials as a teacher. He said … He said an orphan like me would never understand a parent's concern, since I never had any. He even went so far as to say I was jealous of the fact that his son has a family." A smile grew again on his face. "I guess he's right, in a way. I wouldn't know anything about having parents that were even there, much less ones that cared enough to slug one of my teachers." Gonou chuckled.

The young woman grasping his wrist dissolved into sobs. "How would he ever know? No one here could ever understand what we've been through, Gonou… It's so … cruel. I … don't …know why … people have to be that way to you… To us." Her shoulders shook violently with the sorrow that wracked her body. The young teacher immediately rose to his feet. His chair shot out behind him, faintly skidding against the floor. Kanan was crying, harder than he had ever seen her cry. Her gentle hands were now pressed against her eyes, trying to hold back, trying to hide her tears from Gonou. He knelt near her chair and held her.

"Please don't be sad, Kanan. He just… loves his son, that's all," Cho Gonou pushed forth a weak excuse for the father in question, his cheery smile gleaming again.

"Oh, Gonou…" By now, she was clutching his arm, her tears falling on that bruise, healing it. He removed his glasses and placed them on the nearby table. He buried his face in her sleeve, just as he always used to do as a young boy. This time, he was the one comforting. This time, he was the one holding and loving away all Kanan's trembling, all of her sadness.

Her sobs cut short, then caught in her throat a bit. Cho Gonou rubbed her back, deep and steady. The last few tears choked themselves through, and Kanan was still. The two stood together, and her arms reached up his back as his wrapped tightly around her shoulders, drawing her in for a passionate kiss. Taking her lips again and again, Gonou could not express his joy. Being so close to him, Kanan could not imagine her happiness.

Their lips parted. Kanan's face positively glowed. She had hope, together with Gonou's strength. No one's words could ever ruin, even for a moment, the love they had. He cupped her cheek in his hand again, and she yearned toward the soft palm. Bringing her in closely, he replaced his palm with his own cheek, and they each felt the other's warmth. Kanan felt Gonou's breath play through her loose strands of hair and settle on the back of her neck. He felt her sweet, shallow breaths of ecstasy curl into his ear and tickle his senses. Gonou leaned nearer to Kanan's ear.

"Someday, we'll have a child of our very own. Right, Kanan?"

That familiar smile found its way back to his lips as she nodded agreement.

"That is my very dearest wish, Gonou."

**A/N Thanks for reading! Sorry this is a oneshot. I plan to do more Gonou/Kanan as I think of more past situations. Maybe when they were very young? I'd love to know your thoughts.**


End file.
